Supreme Death Hell (Region)
"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH" — the Well of Distress screaming in misery, crying for all peoples that tread the surface of Supreme Death Hell. Information An interdimensional netherplane of eternal purgatory and death. It was formed fifteen billion years ago when an early god exploded or something at forty thousand miles per hour. The nations and kingdoms residing here have been banished or exiled from their respective worlds and dimensions by some omnipresent cabal of deranged gods. It is a hyperbolic fuckprison for nations and groups considered too despicable or outright evil for their respective dimensions and worlds. Supreme Death Hell is located within the ass of Satan's ghost, although a growing amount of skeptics insist it is located in the ghost of Satan's ass, or even in Satan's goat ass (commonly known as flat ass theory.) Time & Space The sands of time flow differently in the realms of Supreme Death Hell. Night and day comes and goes at random, the ground shifts beneath the feet of its inhabitants. The very laws of physics are transient, changing under the will of the capricious Gods who uphold this domain. Few have managed to organize and make sense of how time passes in Supreme Death Hell. The only roughly definitive time unit is Hellyears. Geography The geography of Supreme Death Hell changes constantly. Each nation in this realm hosts its own ecosystems and biomes. The individual environments vary extremely from nation to nation. From lush forests to hellish hellscapes of torment. Fauna While each nation harbors its own animal population, some are found throughout all the lands of Supreme Death Hell. Nosferatus are one of these creatures. Considered nothing more than pests, they are routinely exterminated with garlic gas. Some sick bastards keep them as household pets. It is said that Supreme Death Hell was once akin to heaven for the peaceful Nosferatus, a vampiric utopia to return to when they die. But once the devilish nations were banished here, they found themselves trapped in an endless hell of torture. Gnomes are another common pest in the realms. They often crawl inside walls to die and rot, screaming as they do. They can usually be satiated with porridge slathered with butter. Fleshpiles are formed when a largescale massacre occurs without natural scavengers, such as roving packs of flencing skeletons, McFailsnake Meat-Trucks, or the dreaded Teabaggers come to pick away at the corpses. When this happens, the collected anguish, pain, and corpses will congeal together into a massive, moving pile of meat known as a Fleshpile. Many of the nations of Supreme Death Hell see Fleshpiles as signs of good fortune, as they often transform mundane environments into horrific lairs of torment, misery, flesh and bone. These meat forests are praised for a tenderness and flavor that simply cannot be beat by most gourmets, and the natural resources of such oddly shaped bones and skin attract both the highest intellectuals and the willfully ignorant. Battles over their remains by teams of hunters and professional bonepickers are often called "Scavvy Skirmishes" and are often livestreamed. Mimes are an extremely dangerous subspecies of clown that roams the wastelands looking for victims. Previously hought to be completely mute, it is now known that they scream at an extremely high frequency only teenagers can hear. It is said that if one hears their shrill banshee shrieks, you start turning black and white, undergoing an extremely painful transformation as your tongue is ejected from your mouth at 500 km/h. The clowns of the Mirthfather despise the mimes, wanting nothing more than their utter destruciton. A simple household anti-mime spray can be manufactured using vinegar, thyme and chlorosulfonic acid. Brelooms are fungal predatory kangaroos the size of large horses. They have vicious claws and teeth that drip with paralytic toxins. They're born as a result of animals being exposed to shroomoid spores and are the national (and almost the sole) animal of Shroomallah. Vampire hunter.png|Nosferatu Exterminator advert. Recurrent Landmarks Despite the constantly renewing surface of Supreme Death Hell, there are a small number features that stand defiant against tides of change. Some are man-made wonders that are painstakingly maintained by the nations they reside in, whilst others are natural anomalies that seem reappear even when apparently destroyed by regions many cataclysmic upheavals. The Great Cleft One of the most notable recurrent landmarks, the Great Cleft is a dip in the seas that many hellentists believe is the event horizon of asshole rift. Nobody who has gone into this area has returned alive, barring Garret Garretsson who refuses to answer any questions relating to the area. During the 'Hellyear of the Miserly Grifters, money thrown asshole', a massive multinational attempt was made to collectively bribe a way out of the region, and so a great carrier loaded with much of a regions funds was sent past the cleft into the assrift. The carrier was never heard from again. The Great Rotating Piss-Vortex A maelstrom of boiling piss that bi-annually appears each Hellyear in the wicked forests of the Evil Wizard Satanists. Its most notable victim was the horrifying wizard ''Hieronymous Snape ''who fell into the vortex, never to be seen again. It is said that his curses can still be heard echoing in the wind whenever the maelstrom appears. The Space/Sea Wraparound Anomaly When the region forged by the Dark Gods, they littered it with spacial anomalies designed to prevent its denizens from escaping. The largest of these anomalies is the Space/Sea Wraparound. At a height that would be conventionally classified as 'in space', a vast floating sea can be found. If one were to continue traveling through this ocean, they will eventually 'surface' on the other side of the region. The same sea can be found at the bottom of the hellsea, as well as beyond the edges of the region. Because of this anomaly, many of the regions space stations are also deep water installations. Hybrid rocketsubs have been tested and those who survived the extreme conditions have said that it was slightly less uncomfortable than the other methods of travel in the region. The Great Hellsea A vast swirling "ocean" in which all nations in Supreme Death Hell float. Impossibly vast and impossibly deep. It shifts and bubbles in hues of crimson red, the faces of the damned peering up through the depths. When a new nation emerges, or is exiled - it is normally from this ocean they rise and return. The viscous fluids that make up the sea are said to be the liquified organs, pus, piss, and oil of some ancient deceased god with heartburn. Others insist that it is the residual necroplasmic ghost shit of olden times. During certain hellyears, the sea separates the various nations into continents, forcing the different peoples to brave the oceans on various boats and seacraft. Leading to periods of villanious piracy. DeathHellMap.png|Later rendition by Garretsson, post-'Great Vomiting, all fuck return'. SupremeDeathHellMapNamed.png|Rendition of Supreme Death Hell by cartographer Garret Garretsson. HellSea.png|"Scientific" diagram of the spatial aspect of Supreme Death Hell.